poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Manon Chamack
Manon Chamack is the daughter of Nadja Chamack and a girl that Marinette babysits. In "The Puppeteer", after being accused of stealing one of Marinette's dolls, even though it had actually been lent to her, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Puppeteer, a body-controlling supervillain. In "The Puppeteer 2", after feeling ignored during a visit to Musée Grévin and thinking that nobody wants to play with her, she is akumatized again by Hawk Moth into the Puppeteer, possessing even stronger abilities than before. Appearance Physical appearance Manon is short with tan skin, messy dark brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, golden-brown eyes, and two upper front buck teeth. Civilian attire She wears a white t-shirt, purple denim overalls with a light purple flower pattern, and red dress shoes with black soles. As the Puppeteer The Puppeteer's skin is purple, and her eyes are pink. Her hair is black, the tips of her ponytails light blue with long white spikes sticking out of each. She wears a black mask over her eyes. She also wears a black fairy dress with a black collar, icy blue-colored shirt top, light blue design and two points at the skirt top, and light blue butterfly sleeves with black edges over black puff sleeves at her shoulders with light blue zigzag ends. Long, black, fingerless gloves adorn her hands. On her legs and feet, she has black leggings. Her wand is black with a black star at the end. The tip of the handle and the tips of the points of the star are icy blues. Personality Manon is rambunctious, energetic, stubborn, and naive. She loves to have fun, but she doesn't like it when people don't keep their promises or are being unfair — whether it's in her eyes or it's true. She's also a bit capricious, getting angry when she doesn't get what she wants, and she can be disobedient at times to her mother or her babysitter. She sometimes tries to use baby doll eyes to win others over, although it doesn't always work, while she gets emotional about things she doesn't like, over time, she usually recovers from it in normal circumstances. Manon is shown to be very brave when she participated in the Paris Rebellion in "Mayura". As the Puppeteer, she is greedier and less controlled, wanting things to go the way she believes they should. While smart with how to use her puppets, she still thinks and acts like her young age. She is impatient and throws fits of anger when searching for the dolls. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery The Puppeteer.png|As The Puppeteer Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Kids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Cute characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:African Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Young Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Angry characters Category:Babysitters Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Cute kids Category:Members of Chamack family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Monsters Category:Puppets Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Brave Characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Stephanie Sheh Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies